


“Seriously? Not again, Matthew!”

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [9]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Cam lets Sol borrow her necklace, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Matthew to help celebrate, Multi, absolutely loves, and Cam offers to give it, and it’s a very beautiful, and poor Matthew has to, and when he finds out its not, but later Cam tells Charles to, explain to his wife that, for her wedding anniversary with, he did not put that there, his wive’s he’s upset, it’s not even mine! MATTHEW???”, sneak it into their room, to Sol, to which Sol is like, to which she denies it, wolfish necklace that Matthew, “wtf is this doing here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Cam offers to Sol, her best friend, their necklace which has a silver wolf intricately carved into it along with a gorgeous blue gemstone for her wedding anniversary. Sol appreciates the gesture and takes it, showing it off to her husband on the night of their anniversary and he absolutely loves it! Later when Matthew finds out that it is in fact, not his wife’s necklace but their friends’ he’s a bit upset but otherwise alright about it. Cam offers it back to her to keep, and Sol denies it… when suddenly the necklace starts to appear in Sol and Matthew’s shared bedroom is when she starts to get peeved with her husband that he keeps sneaking it in, hilarity ensues…
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Kudos: 2





	“Seriously? Not again, Matthew!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TAGGED AS TEEN FOR A SMALL YET MILD NSFW SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND MILD CURSING!, OTHER THAN THAT NOTHING ELSE!

Cam approaches her best friend, Sol, while she is alone in the living room drawing something on her sketchbook, gently she taps her shoulder to get her attention,

Sol turns her head to face who it is that requires her undivided attention, when she sees it Cam she smiles warmly at her,

“Hey! What’s up?” she asks her friend,

“Ah, not much… hey-…” Cam says, pausing briefly, “-Isn’t your wedding anniversary coming up?” They ask her,

And Sol nods, “It is! How’d you know about that?” she asks,

“Attila told me-, but that’s not what I came here for, look-“ Cam pulls out from their pockets a medium-sized necklace that had a beautiful sterling-silver chain and silver pendant of a wolf head with wings on either side of the head with a beautiful blue gemstone,

Sol’s eyes widen as she carefully takes the necklace as it's handed over to her and she examines it, “It’s beautiful…” she complements,

“Thank you! I wanted to give it to you for the night of your anniversary, since you’ll probably want to celebrate with Matthew, right? I think he’ll love to see you wearing something like that…” Cam mentions with a smile on their face,

And Cam can swear they see Sol’s face light up, gently she sets down her sketchbook and the necklace, before hugging Cam in a tight and warm embrace, “Oh! You’re so sweet! Thank you, Cam, I promise to give it back to you afterward!” She says gleefully

Cam laughs and returns the hug, “Anything for my best friend!”

Four days later, on the fateful night of Sol’s wedding anniversary, while everyone is asleep, she waits for her husband in their shared bedroom as he’s taking a shower,

Sol is sitting nervously on the bed wearing the necklace Cam let her borrow for the night as well as a fancy yet sexy nightgown she bought two days back with Attila at the village,

She’s put in a lot of thought for the night as she wants to surprise her husband,

When Matthew does finally come in and sees his beautiful wife glistening in the moonlight that comes from the window, he’s speechless as his breath is literally taken away,

He loves the way the nightgown accentuates the curves and features of her body,

Truly? She looks stunning,

The second thing he notices is the strange necklace, from afar he can’t tell what it is so he approaches her,

They both lock eyes with each other and share a brief kiss before Matthew grabs the pendant on the necklace to examine it,

When he sees the beautifully intricate design of the wolf with a blue gemstone he can feel his heart pick up the pace with excitement,

“…Do you like it?” she finally asks him,

Matthew looks over to her with hungry eyes, “Like it?” he says with a slight growl as he pins her down onto the bed, “… _No…_ ”

Sol tenses up lightly, but there’s an air of excitement between them,

Like electricity, there are sparks flying in the air,

“Oh? You _don’t…?_ ” she asks him

Matthew chuckles as he kisses her neck, Sol gasps lightly, “No, I think I _quite like it… actually…_ ” he says with a grin,

And Sol quietly laughs as she kisses her husband,

_It seems that the lovebirds will be having plenty of ‘fun’ tonight…._

The following morning, Sol is the first to awake before her husband and takes a moment to bask in the beauty of his sleeping form,

She thinks he looks very handsome, even with his disheveled hair, and smiles before quietly getting out of bed, changing her clothes, and quietly closing the door behind her as she heads downstairs, necklace in hand,

Sol Happily approached Cam and thanks to her best friend profusely for letting her borrow the necklace, she gives her a big hug once again and returns it to her in their hands,

“So… tell me, what did he think of it?” Cam asks Sol,

Sol blushes as she smiles, “Oh he loved it! One-hundred percent!” she exclaims, careful to keep her voice down,

Cam chuckles and nods, “Glad to hear that…” she flashes her a wink and a smile, and Sol’s blush deepens as she turns her head away from her friend in embarrassment, giggling like a schoolgirl,

A few hours later, when Matthew has awoken he finds his beloved wife and kisses her on the top of her head, “Oh, good morning, you weren’t in bed today… why are you up so early?” he asks her,

Sol smiles, “Oh, not much! Guess I was just hungry…” she explains,

Matthew nods and he hears his stomach grumble, indicating his hunger,

Sol chuckles, “Y’know… Cam is cooking sausages and eggs for breakfast… want some?” she asks,

Matthew’s mouth seems to water and he has to swallow the accumulating saliva inside, he nods his head eagerly as his stomach growls yet again,

They approach the kitchen together and Sol grabs a plate for Cam to set up for Matthew who’s hungry, she also grabs herself a cup of orange juice from the fridge,

Matthew catches a glimpse of something shiny on Cam’s neck that catches his attention and when he takes a closer look as to what it is,

When he notices that it’s the same necklace that his wife wore last night he feels strange at seeing it on Cam, he looks over to his wife who’s happily drinking her cup of OJ,

“Oh, honey… did you let Cam borrow your necklace?”

Sol finishes drinking and shakes her head, “Ah, it’s not mine actually darling… it’s hers, she let be borrow it for the night… that’s all…” she explained,

Matthew raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked over to Cam who was filling his plate with his breakfast, “She’s right… It is mine…” she simply explains,

Matthew sighs at the information, and seems somewhat vaguely upset… however he doesn’t seem to voice it, instead he hums quietly as he takes his plate and a cup of tea with him to the dinner table,

Both women share a look with each other,

“Y’know Sol… he seemed upset, do you maybe want my n-“ before Cam could finish her thought, Sol cut her off,

“Absolutely _not_! It’s yours! The gesture was appreciated immensely, he’s just being a sad sap, I can probably figure something out to cheer him up…” Sol comments, as she crosses her arms,

“You sure?” Cam asks, “The offer still stands…”

Sol nods, “One-hundred percent! It’s your's Cam, please… you _don’t_ have to give anything to me…”

Cam nods her head, “Alright… if you say so…”

“I _do_ say so…” she says before leaving her side, giving her a soft smile as she leaves to sit over by her husband,

“ _Oh, don’t give me that look, it’s hers, not mine, you lovable fool…”_ Cam can hear Sol converse with her husband, and she feels slightly bad for upsetting Matthew, so she stirs up a plan in her head,

After breakfast when Matthew was out helping Sol with some gardening in front of the house is when Cam approached Charles,

“Hey Charles…?” she says to him,

“Yeah?” He asks her,

“Please _don't get mad at me_ for this, but I think I might've upset your brother…" Cam can see Charles visibly tense up at the mention of his brother being upset, he’s lightly frowning at her and not replying, waiting to hear her excuse,

Cam nervously clears her throat and shows him her wolfish necklace, "You're sneaky as all hell… Can you sneak this into Sol and Matthew's room for me?" she explains,

And Charles visibly relaxes as he notices the necklace, yeah, this seems like something Matthew would adore to see on his wife, his sister-in-law,

"Oh, yeah, I can definitely do that!" he chimes excitedly as he takes it off her hands and quietly yet quickly walks off upstairs to go place the necklace into the bedside table’s drawer, before finally coming back downstairs,

Cam was silently surprised at just how quick and light on his feet the massive man was, she half expected him to at least be noisy,

“Care to tell me _why_?” Charles asks Cam,

“I let Sol borrow it for their wedding anniversary night, and it seems that Matthew liked it a bit too much…” Cam says as they shrug their shoulders,

“I don’t mind giving it to them…”

Charles nodded his head, “Good point but… you sure Sol approves of this?” he asks

“Most likely not, but I don’t really mind…”

Charles chuckles and at the corners of his lips a small smile begins to form, “Oh… that'll be fun…” if there was one thing that Charles knew better than anyone, is that when Sol did _not_ approve of something, she _does not_ approve of it, and nothing will sway her,

Soon enough, Sol and Matthew came inside, both were relatively clean with the exception of their hands which they were quick to head to the bathroom together to clean before Galen saw them,

Matthew nuzzled her head from behind her and was planting kisses, “Hey, want to go upstairs… _and…?_ ” he didn’t have to complete his sentence because Sol gladly kissed him back on the lips,

“Do you have to ask?” she teased

and Matthew could feel his heart soar, together they both nonchalantly made their way upstairs to their room,

Cam sat with Charles in the living room downstairs, the two of them playing a card game as they watched the other two heading upstairs,

Attila sat some ways off from them as he quietly read a book,

Upstairs some light movement could be heard, mainly of footsteps and some light quiet chatter,

Until suddenly silence filled the air,

“ _I- Matthew, you have **got** to be kidding me…”_ Sol could be heard, she sounded very annoyed,

“ _Wha-! I didn’t put that there!”_ Matthew protests

“ _Don’t you **lie to me**!” _Sol exclaims,

“ _Honey, I’m **not lying** to you! **I never** would!”_ Matthew added,

A few stomps could be heard, “ _Then explain **this** being here!”_ She exclaimed,

Silence,

Sol can be heard half chuckling, “ _Exactly!”_

“ _B- I-, Honey I **swear** …!”_ Matthew called out,

As more shuffling and talking could be heard upstairs, Charles and Cam found themselves grinning ear to ear at one another and quietly laughing amongst themselves,

Attila puts don his book and removes his glasses, he looks over to them, “ _Really?_ ” is all he says, his eyebrow raised at them in question,

Cam is in tears, a hand on her mouth as she quietly laughs hard, almost rolling on the floor,

Charles looks over to Attila with a grin, “Oh, come on _old man_ , you can’t tell me that _this_ isn’t the funniest thing ever!” Charles quietly exclaims,

Attila can’t help himself but chuckle, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, he doesn’t reply back as he puts on his glasses and goes on with his reading,

Suddenly footsteps can be heard coming down, both Charles and Cam compose themselves as best they can, Cam whipping away her tears and fixing her hair,

It’s Sol and she’s come down to approach Cam, necklace in hand, “Oh Cam-“ Sol begins, she looks mildly annoyed, “-I’m sorry, it looks like my husband _stole_ your necklace, please forgive me, here you go” she says as she hands her the necklace,

Cam nods, “It’s ok… no harm done, thank you!” she smiles as she takes the necklace from her, putting it in her pocket,

Sol sighs and lightly shakes her head as she turns to leave, heading once more upstairs,

“ _You’re horrible, you know that?”_ Sol comments,

“ _I **swear** it **wasn’t** me…”_ Matthew replies, exasperated,

“ _Right… and I’m a Lycan hunter…”_ Sol says, to which Cam briefly wonders if she’s rolling her eyes,

“ _Darling I-“_

_“No, don’t you ‘darling’ me, **don’t you dare** do this again…”_

There’s some shuffling upstairs, as well as some walking around, but no more conversations can be heard,

Charles has the stupidest grin on his face, he high-fives Cam quietly, the troublemakers giving each other a ‘thumbs up’ for a job well done,

“So… tell me, how long do you plan to keep this up…?” Asks Attila, who doesn’t look up from his book,

“Until one of them catches us, I suppose…” Charles says,

Attila nods and gives a small sigh, “Oh boy…”

“Sol!? Matthew!?” Attila calls out, as he watches Cam and Charles playing a card game from the living room out of the corner of his eye,

“ _Yeah?”_ two voices call out in response,

“Come down here, I need your help!” He exclaims and suddenly two pair of footsteps follow, coming downstairs, they both approach him,

“What’s the matter?” Sol asks, curious to know for what she’s needed for,

“I want you two to help me make dinner, I _refuse_ to do it alone, I want company…” He says as he walks off to the kitchen, with both of them following closely behind,

Together with the three, they head over to the kitchen, ready to make whatever it is that Attila has in mind to make,

Cam turns her head to Charles and ushers him to get up there, “ _Go! Go! Go!”_ she whispers to him, and Charles, with a wicked grin makes a quiet beeline straight upstairs for his sister-in-law and brother’s room,

With light footsteps, he rushes up the stairs, making almost no noise as he does,

Quickly he places the pendant in the room, this time in a different location from the last to avoid suspicion,

When Charles comes back down and takes his seat beside Cam, the two share a look and a high five,

From where they sit, they can hear their three friends talking as a delicious smell wafts the air, making them salivate at whatever they were concocting in the kitchen,

After dinner, everyone was doing their own things, some were reading, others were drawing, you name it…

Sol had decided to go upstairs to rest since she felt full after the meal,

Downstairs, in the living room; Cam, Charles, Roel, and Falk were playing a card game, very intense and much focusing was going on,

Suddenly above their heads, a very tired groan was heard, “ _You have got to be **fucking kidding** me…”_ Uh oh… Sol cursing is _never_ a good sign,

A door is opened and descending footsteps fill their ears as they watch Sol approach Cam, she looks completely exhausted and doesn’t want to deal with anything it seems,

“Cam?” She says, clearly tired

Cam turns her head and sees her friend who’s very drained, hand her back her pocket watch, “I’m sorry…” is all they say before turning around,

Sol stops briefly and turns back around, “Charles?” they ask,

The man in question raises his head to his sister-in-law, “Yes, _soror_?”

“I hope you don’t mind your brother sleeping with you for tonight…” she says with a fatigued frown, but the message gets across just fine to him, he knows she’s mad at Matthew for putting the necklace in their room again,

“Not one bit, _soror_ … Go rest, I’ll let him know…” he says with a gentle smile, and Sol nods, heading upstairs to her room,

As Sol closes the door to the room upstairs and shuffles on over to her bed, downstairs, Matthew has just walked inside the house after tending to something outside,

“Hey, Matty?” Charles begins,

“Hm?”

“Looks like you’re sleeping with me tonight…”

Matthew stops what he’s doing and stares at his brother like he’s grown two heads, “What do you mean?” he asks him,

“Sol’s upset with you about the pendant again, she wants you to sleep with me for the night instead…” Charles explains and he can see his brother’s expression deflate,

He looks like he’s lost a battle he knows he can’t win and had accepted his bitter fate,

He simply nods to what his brother said and walks off to the kitchen to clean his hands,

Cam quietly chuckles as she continues playing the game,

“What’re you laughing at?” asks Roel,

“Nothing-, now are you going to play or not?” she asks her friend

Roel raises an eyebrow but says nothing, and goes on to continue the game…

The following day, the same thing happens again after Sol and Matthew had been busy doing chores around the house, each one of them focused on getting their tasks done,

This time, however, Matthew was the first to go up to his shared room to look for a shirt to change into,

As he opened his closet door and shuffled through the shirts to find one to put on, he felt something in one of the shirt pockets,

Curious he took it out and was surprised to find the same necklace as the days before, Matthew panicked, and just as he turned around to go and return it is when he and his wife made eye contact,

Both stared at each other,

Matthew to his wife in shock,

Sol to her husband in disbelief,

“ ** _Seriously_**...?” she simply asks

“ _Honey I swear it’s not what it looks like-“_ Matthew retorts,

“ _Oh? Really? Then **please** Matthew Greywolf, tell me, **what is it then**?”_ she asks,

To which Matthew stays silent and doesn’t reply,

“ _Goddamn it…”_ Sol breaths with a sigh, she walks away from him and heads towards the bathroom that’s upstairs, “Give that back, Matthew… _please_ ” she pleads with him as she closes the door behind her,

Matthew stands there for a moment completely silent and thinks to him just how this could be happening…?

For a moment, he thought that the pendant was possessed by some sort of entity,

He sighed and headed downstairs, towards where Cam and Charles were with Attila drinking tea and conversing,

Matthew doesn’t say anything as he hands the necklace to Cam, instead, he looks worn out and ashamed, he walks away and heads towards the backdoor, wanting to go outside, he leaves with a quiet inward groan,

When he’s finally out of earshot Attila speaks up but keeps his voice low, “…You two are the _worst_ …” he says with a half chuckle,

Charles says nothing as he replies with a smug smile, before taking another sip of his tea,

Cam says nothing as she drinks, moving her gaze away from Attila’s,

Attila can tell she’s smirking behind that cup, and he sighs and rolls his eyes,

Two days have passed and the same thing has happened again and again, Sol has punished Matthew with being severely disappointed and her annoyance, to which Matthew has taken and he’s had to sleep with his brother two more nights in a row,

Matthew sighs,

Charles turns over to look at his brother, they’re both laying on the bed together, “What’s wrong? Something on your mind…?” he asks his baby brother,

“I think that damn necklace is haunted…” he says as he runs a hand through his hair,

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“The necklace? Cam’s necklace? That thing is _haunted_ … it won’t go away! It keeps coming back to our room! It won’t leave Sol and I alone!” he complains

“I doubt that it is…”

“No, I’m sure of it…! There’s no other explanation for it! I-“ Matthew turns to his brother, he’s already half sitting up on the bed, “I’m going to get Attila to bless the damn thing…” he groans,

Charles chuckles, and puts a hand on his brother’s leg as a form of comfort, “I don’t think it’s haunted, Matty… there has to be a logical explanation for it… alright? And besides, Sol will forgive you… trust me!”

Matthew groaned again, as he grabbed at his hair, he threw himself back onto the bed, “I _do not_ want a stupid necklace to be the thing that ruins our relationship-“

“-It won’t…” Charles comforts his brother as he pulls him in for a hug,

Sometime later, as Charles is sneaking back upstairs to put the necklace into a new hiding spot, he’s examining the room for a new potential place to be hidden in,

Unbeknownst to Charles, Sol was still upstairs fixing a broken nail in the bathroom and as she quietly came out, her gaze fixated down onto her fingers as she made her way over to her shared room, did she only lift her gaze up when movement caught her eye,

There she spotted her brother-in-law placing the necklace under her pillow, and she stared at him incredulously for a moment,

“ _So, it was **YOU** all along?!?!”_ Sol vocalized which made Charles jump up in surprise, when he turns around and spots his sister-in-law he gives her a sheepish grin,

“Ah… hello _soror_ …” he says in mock innocence,

“ _No fucking way!_ ” she whispers in an excited yet disbelieving manner, she practically runs downstairs and goes to the Living room where Attila is playing with Callum, the wolf of the family,

“It was Charles and Cam all along!” Sol cries out,

Attila nods, he doesn’t lift his gaze from Callum who he’s scratching the back of his ears,

“I was aware…” He says,

Sol stares at him like the man has grown horns on his head,

“You mean to tell me that you _knew all along_ and you _never did **anything**_???” she asks,

“Oh no, I did do something-, I distracted you and Matthew so that they could place the necklace…”

And Sol’s mouth flies open, she’s in disbelief,

She blinks back into reality and storms off to find Matthew first,

When she does she explains the situation to him, and Matthew at first thinks she’s lying until she tells him that Attila confirmed it,

Matthew shares a look of disbelief with his wife when suddenly anger rises inside of him,

Of course, Charles would do something like this! He’s always trying to get back at him for the stupid petty things they did as children in the past,

Matthew gets up from his seat and with his wife they both storm off to find Cam and Charles,

“ _CAMDEN RANDALL!”_

_“CHARLES GRAYWOLF!”_

They call out, and soon enough they see the culprits,

“Uh oh, full name…” is all Cam has the chance to say until Charles grabs her hand as he runs off with her away from the house,

By pure instinct, or perhaps it was the adrenaline, Charles accidentally morphs into his half Lycan form and sprints off with amazing speed with Cam at his side,

Matthew and Sol don’t follow them outside, instead they fume inside the home, directing their ranting and raving to Attila who takes it with much grace,

Charles and Cam ran for a while until they had to stop, they were in the woods by now, and the two plopped down on to the ground, exhausted,

Cam’s eyes moved to Charles’ form and they widened as she saw how he currently looked,

He was by far much harrier than before, and his face was in a half-frozen state between man and dog, his eyes were still very much the same, but he had much larger teeth, sharp claws, and a tail, but no canid-like ears,

“Cool!” She announced,

“What is?” Charles asked,

“You! You’re at half transformation…” she mentioned, to which Charles examined himself and sighed when he found that she was correct,

He slumped down and leaned on a tree, a sigh, “Well, at least I didn’t tear my shirt…” he says,

Cam nods,

They’re both silent for a minute, just catching their breath and watching all of the nature that surrounds them, that is until a chipmunk catches Charles attention,

“…Hey…” he says as he continues to eye it, it hasn’t spotted him yet,

“Hm?”

“How much do you want to bet that I can catch that?” he asked,

Cam thought for a moment, “A week’s worth of cooking…” she says,

Charles grins, “Oh you’re on…!” and he takes off after the chipmunk, it skitters away from Charles as fast as its tiny legs will carry it,

The dance of predator and prey are in full force,

That is until the chipmunk finds a hole that it shoves itself into,

Charles is unable to catch it in time and it escapes,

“ _Fuck!_ ” he curses,

He can hear Cam laugh off in the distance, “No! I want a re-match!” he says as he quickly makes his way over to her,

“A-Alright… alright… how about…” Cam begins, pausing briefly to think,

“… if you can hunt ten rabbits and two chipmunks in under five minutes, I’ll do a week’s worth of cooking if you win… but if you lose you have to do a week’s worth of cooking… alright?” she asks, setting the bet and deal on the metaphorical table,

Charles seems to consider it for a moment until he grins wickedly and agrees,

“Ok! Ready… Get set…” Cam begins, “GO!” she shouts and watches as Charles runs off in a different direction, a rabbit already in his sights,

Cam sits back and counts the seconds' tick by as Charles does the challenge,

Back at the home, things have calmed down significantly, however, Sol and Matthew are still somewhat peeved at what had happened,

The two of them were laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, thanks to Attila helping to calm them down,

Sol wiped away at her tears as she laughed and composed herself, “Alright… who’s going to go get them…? She asked,

Attila nodded, “I got it…” he spoke as he briefly headed outside the house, towards the front porch where he whistled a familiar call as loud as he could, he knew that Charles knew what it meant and that he’d come home the minute he heard it,

Attila went inside once again, “I called him over, he’ll be here soon enough with Cam… just give them some time…” he explained,

Everyone nodded, as they all quietly waited for their friends to return,

And soon enough they were back, the two of them very nervous at what was to come,

Some words were had, mostly that of Sol and Matthew expressing how they found it hilarious but would appreciate it if it _didn’t_ happen again,

Galen, Falk, and Roel silently watched the whole thing go down as they quietly ate some popcorn at the dining room table, watching the discussion take place with great interest,

“Right… so I think that a punishment is in order then…?” Attila suggests to Galen, of which they nod to, clearly approving of Attila’s thinking,

Before Attila could speak, Charles spoke up, “Ah, don’t worry, I’ll do a week’s worth of cooking…” he explains, with a hidden bitterness behind the statement, one of which Cam smiles brightly to,

Attila raises an eyebrow but says nothing else, he looks over to Cam and frowns briefly as he thinks of something for her,

“…and you…” he begins, “…You’ll do the cleaning-“

“-For a whole week!” Adds Galen with a grin,

Cam cringes internally and sighs, “Yes… alright…fine…” they groan, as Galen knows that Cam hates cleaning because they can be so strict about it…


End file.
